Playing With Emotions
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: Okay the first chapters aren't funny but the ones later will be. So Misty decides to spend some Time with Gary even though Ash told her not to. Misty is in love with ash still but Gary gets feelings for Misty! Ash gets jealous that she spends time with him too! Now what? Rated T for um... Garys rage... XD


**EGOSHIPPING! if ya don't like dont read. ENJOY.**

**I do not own Pokèmon.**

* * *

The four ((Ash, Brock, Gary, Misty)) were at Mistys gym. They were traveling and found Gary along the way. He agreed to stay with them in Cerulean Town because they happened to come across Cerulean Town and decided to take a break and stay there for while.

"COME ON BROCK LETS GOOO!" Ash yelled in excitement grabbing Brocks arm.

"OKAY!" Brock said letting him grab his and drag him out of the gym.

"heh, they are going 'sightseeing'" Misty said to her Psyduck

"Psyyyyy" Psyduck said to Misty

Misty walked down a hall into a small room and Psyduck followed.

Misty walked into a room with a small chandelier in it and a giant window with sea foam green silk curtains, a queen sized bed with a dark green blanket on it and the floors were white and were sparkly In the light. It had a wooden dresser with a medium sized mirror with several perfume bottles and a pink chair in front of it. the walls were painted lavender and there was a small black closet with several expensive dresses inside. Next to the closet there was a widescreen TV and a remote on a small table with candles on it too. There was a bed stand as well, with a white phone iPhone on it.

"I'm gonna let you relax in Daisys room. Hehehe."

Psyduck waddled over to the bed and climbed on

"Well, enjoy!"

Misty closed the door and walked down the hall and walked downstairs and noticed Gary sitting on the couch. Misty walked into the kitchen and made some tea and made a tray with two cups, the pot of tea, sugar, cream, small spoons and a few small cookies. She walked back into the room and took a seat next to him placing the tray in front of them.

"Help yourself." she said with a smile, pouring tea into both of the tea cups.

Without saying a word Gary picked up a cup and stirred some sugar in it.

"So uh... Whats up?" Misty asked awkwardly

Again, Gary didn't say anything.

"Oh come on! I Hardly know anything about you. i mean Ash tells me to stay away from you but ya cant be that bad... Right? I figured I should give ya a chance!" Misty said trying to get him to talk.

"Alright. You know too much already though." Gary said shooting her a look.

"pfft, like what?" Misty said rolling her eyes.

"You know my name is Gary, and you know im awesome. Too much information missy. Bout my name."

"Wha-? Okay first of all I have a name and it's Misty. Second: how is _your _name TMI? Third: Your not awesome."

"Okay to answer your first, I really don't care. To answer your second, don't use TMI. Just say Too Much Information. To answer your third, I so am."

"ONLY MY SECOND WAS A QUESTION DUMMY!" Misty said in frustration.

"Whatever, just- WAIT WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DUMMY?" He said angry with Mistys last comment.

"You. DUR."

"WHY YOU-" Gary started but got cut off by his thoughts.

**Gary's P.O.V**

* * *

Yeah, yeah. I got cut off by my thoughts, so what? Misty is distracting me from thinking. like a lot. Even when she doesn't talk to me. I mean... I just get distracted.

"hellooooooo?" she asked for the fourth time.

"hm? Oh sorry... I got uh... Lost in thought." I said trying not to make eye contact.

"Is something wrong?" She asked

"juuuuuust fine..." I said trying to make it seem like I'm not thinking about anything important.

"Gary, you seem... Spacey? Yeah, spacey." Misty said kind of teasing me.

"Me? Spacey? No." I said lying. I zone out a lot when I'm on my own.

"ARE YOU THINKING OF LEAF?" she asked

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I BE THINKING ABOUT LEAF? WHY?"

"Because you looooooooove her! TRUE LOVE!"

"NO I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER! Anyways I always got myself. Dont need any girl." I lied.

Why would I say that. Why? oh and True Love? Like in a story? I've heard of it but I never understood what it was. I mean I "Loved" girls, like saying 'I love you' But not meaning it. like seriously I hate all the girls I dated for like a week. They were all worthless airheads.

"Hmm... Well you must have Someone on your mind!" Misty said excitedly.

"Misty, I think you don't really need to 'get to know me' anymore." I stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" she said getting up and grabbing my wrist.

She has a rock solid grip that's for sure. I couldn't escape it.

"Ow! Cut that out. Let go!"

"so I take it you don't like me? As friends? Im Trying to be friends with you, Gary Oak! Either way if you don't like me I'm still going to get to know you." Misty said annoyed with my behavior.

"Like you? Heh, you'll understand one day."

"UNDERSTAND ONE DAY? I JUST FIGURED IT OUT, YOU HATE ME!"

hate her? No no no. I dunno how to deal with the emotions I have or what it's called but I like that girl. a lot.

I sighed.

"Misty, I don't hate you."

"psht yeah right."

"Im serious..." I said

"hmm... Okay. Um... Thanks for the little chat. I gotta call Ash and Brock. It's Getting late. Want me to show you the way to your room?" Misty asked.

"Um sure."

We walked up the stairs and down a long hall.

The room she entered was a small room with a small TV on one wall and the walls were Aqua blue. There was a giant bed with navy blue blankets and a bed stand next to it with lamp on it. The floor was checkered blue black. In the front of the room there was a dresser with a mini fridge and a small door with a bathroom in it.

"Enjoy!" Misty said "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then she walked out.

I sat on the bed thinking about her... Why? Anyways, I started unpacking and I didn't do a very good job... Cause I WAS THINKING OF MISTY! ARGH! What is it about this girl that makes me always think of her?

* * *

**okay, watcha think of chapter 1? Is is good or a piece of crap? Lol. leave a review pls! Even if u don't have a fanfic account u can still leave a review! So um.. Leave one if ya think I should continue! ^^ Thx! And we will see ya next chapter! ((I'm counting on your reviews!)) Bye! **

**P.S I might still continue anyways. Lol**


End file.
